Ma première fois sera avec UltraMael
by gynny
Summary: Pour ArmTheBitch, gay sensible et romantique, ce n'était pas difficile de se plonger corps et âmes dans un livre ou un jeu. Mais entamer ce jeu de séduction avec Mael, cet homme gay au langage cru et vulgaire, c'était plutôt bête. Car si lui se prenait clairement au jeu, l'attitude de Mael n'était pas claire. Yaoi Armael ; ArmTheBitch X UltraMael CORRECTION SAMISAKA


Hello tout le monde! On se retrouve avec un petit Armael, ArmTheBitch x UltraMael, alimenté par leurs multiples déclarations d'amour et de guerre sur twitter.

(Un " sale catin" entre deux je t'aime, ça rend ce ship juste epic.)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si ce n'est pas un Unstiteuf comme à mon habitude et que le style d'écriture est un peu différent xD Je pense écrire une suite mais rien de bien certain.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire :D

* * *

Ma première fois sera avec UltraMael

Arman posa son smartphone en soupirant.

« Ma première fois sera avec UltraMael »

Dans quoi s'était-il fourré, _putain ?!_ C'était quoi ce flirt public à deux ronds ? Ça le faisait marrer au début, mais merde... Ça allait trop loin. Ce n'était plus drôle. Il était accro.

Parce qu'il n'allait pas mentir. Il avait _vraiment_ envie de faire sa première fois avec ce gars, maintenant. C'était son crush du moment, comme il aimait appeler ça. Mais ça le faisait vachement chier que ça tombe sur lui.

C'était un fait, Maël était beau. Il était même plus que beau. Il était _bandant_ comme un diable, et Arm fuyait son Instagram comme la peste depuis que l'envie de se caresser sur ses photos lui était venue, un soir. Il fallait qu'il le sorte de sa tête. A tout prix.

Parce que Maël avait beau être un fantasme vivant pour son pauvre petit cœur - et son petit cul puceau - il était surtout extrêmement _chiant_. Arm avait beau lui porter une grande affection, leur relation était véritablement houleuse. Et outre les scènes de ménage et autres insultes scénaristiques qu'ils postaient sur Twitter, il leur arrivait de se parler mal, de façon très sérieuse. Leur caractère n'étaient pas compatibles. Et plus le temps passait, plus les clash se multipliaient et ce n'était franchement pas vivable.

Prit d'un sursaut de courage, d'audace - ou de connerie - Arm se saisit de son portable et appela celui qui ne quittait plus ses pensées depuis quelques jours. Il fallait qu'il mette fin à cette situation... Ou tout du moins, qu'il la modère.

« Allo ? » soupira la voix grave de son _crush._

« Ma... Maël ? Je... te dérange ? » couina Arm, qui regrettait déjà son appel et luttait pour ne pas lui raccrocher au nez. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre dispute aujourd'hui.

« Je suis dans mon bain, Arm... »

Des frissons coururent le long de la nuque du jeune Youtuber qui inspira brutalement une petite quantité d'air pour se calmer. Sa voix était lente, rocailleuse... Terriblement sexy.

« Ah. Ah bon, bah... Je... » balbutia le marseillais, l'esprit embrouillé. « Je... Je vais te laisser te laver alors... »

« Je suis tout nu. » Murmura Maël.

… _Quoi ?!_

« Pa... Pardon ? »

« Je. Suis. Tout. Nu. » répéta-t-il lentement, la voix rauque et le ton sensuel. « Dans mon bain. Mon corps, entièrement nu, se relaxe dans l'eau chaude... »

« C'est pas un peu dangereux ? » le coupa la voix suraiguë d'Arm, stressé.

« … De quoi ? » demanda le joueur de League of Legends d'une voix nettement moins grave et suave.

Le _salaud_ ! pensa le meilleur ami de Blondie. Il le faisait _exprès_ ! Une colère sourde commença à monter en lui. Maël _savait_ qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, et il en _jouait_. Il soupira de rage en s'asseyant sur son lit en répondant, avec un ton évidemment sarcastique, au connard à l'autre bout du fil.

« T'as pas peur de laisser ton portable tomber dans "l'eau chaude dans laquelle se relaxe ton corps nu" ? »

« J'ai mis le kit main libre, ta gueule. » lança l'autre d'un ton froid.

« Ta gueule toi-même, Maël ! Tu croyais quoi, avec ton discours pseudo érotique à la con ?! Tu ne m'excites pas ! » Mensonge. « Alors arrête d'essayer ! »

Le rire rauque de son "ami" résonna à ses oreilles, l'énervant encore un peu plus si c'était possible.

« Je pensais juste que ça t'intéresserait de savoir. » grogna-t-il, amusé. « Que je suis dans mon bain. Nu. Et très, très excité. »

Le souffle d'Arman se bloqua instantanément dans ses poumons, et tout son sang se dirigea vers ses joues... Et un peu ailleurs.

« Et tu sais pourquoi je suis très excité, Arm ? »

Non. Il ne savait pas. Et même si, par le plus grand des hasards, il avait su pourquoi diable ce con bandait dans sa baignoire, il ne savait de toute façon plus parler et ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il baissa doucement les yeux et constata, honteux, qu'il commençait à durcir. Il fallait qu'il coupe cet appel...

« Je suis très très excité... » continua le démon « Parce que j'ai lu un tweet très intéressant... Qui m'a fait imaginer beaucoup, beauuuucoup de choses... »

Arm fronça les sourcils. Quel tweet ? Pourquoi il lui en parlait ? Son portable vibra contre son oreille et il l'éloigna légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil à la notification qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Maelström vous a retweeté !

Ma première fois sera avec UltraMael »

… _Ce tweet ?_ C'était _ce tweet_ qui l'avait excité ? Il se foutait de la gueule de qui ?

« Ce... C'était un délire, Maël. »

« Je sais. » ronronna celui qui lui faisait office de petit-ami sur les réseaux sociaux. « Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'imaginer... Qu'est-ce que ça ferait d'être le premier, le tout premier... A te faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair. Avoir le droit d'observer ton premier regard impressionné sur le Grand Méchant Loup... La première fois que tu le touches, la main tremblante... Et aussi, ton premier coup de langue. » Il inspira brutalement et expira, la voix tremblante. « Et là, je me suis tapé une gaule d'enfer ! »

Arm tiqua légèrement sur le choix du vocabulaire employé par son ami mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était surtout excité et à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

« Tu bandes aussi, Arman ? Tu as envie de te caresser en m'écoutant te dire des cochonneries ? »

Un gémissement lui échappa et, sans qu'il ne pu s'en empêcher, il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit et se débarrassa de son jean très serré à la hâte. Il n'y avait aucune honte à céder aux avances d'un homme aussi bandant, si ? Et puis, s'il n'y cédait pas, son érection ne partirait pas pour autant et il serait de toute façon obliger de se finir à la main. Autant le faire avec sa voix dans les oreilles.

« … Arm ? »

« Dépêche, Maël... » gémit-il en empoignant son membre.

« Alors, d'abord... Je m'imagine t'embrasser pendant que mes mains passent sous ton t-shirt pour te pincer les tétons, pour découvrir si cette partie de ton corps est sensible... »

Comme si elle était contrôlée par cette voix, la main d'Arman lâcha le portable près de son oreille et s'aventura sous son t-shirt pour pincer doucement ses tétons. Un violent frisson lui parcourut le corps et le fit gémir. Il était sensible... Et c'était tellement bon.

« Ensuite, je t'enlèverai ton t-shirt et je te ferai des _bisous_ de partout... »

Ce discours tendre était tellement décalé par rapport aux propos crus qu'il tenait depuis le début de cette conversation qu'Arm ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement. Ce qui vexa passablement Maël.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?! » s'exclama-t-il, agacé.

« Rien ! C'est juste... C'était chou, ton histoire de bisous. » murmura Arm, attendri.

Il lui en fallait vraiment peu pour s'exciter, mais encore moins pour s'attacher. Il lâcha sa virilité, devenue mi-molle, et reprit le portable pour entendre plus clairement la respiration de l'homme qu'il appelait, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Il n'avait peut-être plus envie de se caresser ni de jouir, mais il passait un bon moment, avec sa voix dans ses oreilles.

« Ah ? … Tu trouves ? »

« Oui... Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable d'être mignon, à force de me traiter de catin. » ironisa Arm.

Le rire doux que laissa échapper son interlocuteur lui gonfla le cœur. Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'une alarme se mit à hurler dans son cerveau. Ça commençait à devenir plus sérieux qu'un simple crush...

« Je ne bande plus, du coup... » soupira Maël.

« Ah... Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Bah, je vais raccrocher et me laver. »

Arman sentit son cœur se tordre légèrement dans sa poitrine. C'était désagréable de comprendre qu'on était là juste pour du cul, et qu'une fois l'envie partie on se faisait jeter aussi violemment.

« Et puis, bah... Je t'appelle ce soir ? » finit le joueur de Lol, un grand sourire dans la voix.

L'ami du Siphacouple sentit son cerveau se vider d'un coup, alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que cette phrase voulait dire... L'appeler ? Pour quoi faire ? Il voulait réessayer ?

« Tu... Tu veux qu'on réessaye ce soir ? » demanda-t-il alors, le ton incertain.

« Pas forcément. Je voulais juste qu'on parle un peu, que je te montre a quel point je peux être mignon quand je ne te traite pas de catin ! » Il rit légèrement. « T'es mon petit-ami, maintenant, il faut que je m'occupe de toi. »

Arm était confu. Petit-ami ? Ce... Ce n'était pas un délire ? C'était réel ? Il se redressa lentement sur son lit, emmagasinant toutes les informations qu'il venait de lui faire passer, tentant de déceler le faux du vrai, sans grand succès. Ils sortaient ensemble ?

« Tu... Tu m'appelles, alors ? »

« Oui. » confirma Maël. « Juste après manger, je suis tout à toi. »

En tout cas, il agissait comme s'ils étaient vraiment ensemble... Alors peut-être que c'était ça ? Peut-être que ce flirt virtuel n'était pas qu'une mascarade pour amuser la galerie. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment des vues sur lui, tout comme il en avait pour lui... Mais si ce n'était qu'un jeu...

« O... Ok. Bah.. A ce soir, alors ? »

Si ce n'était qu'un jeu, alors il pouvait perdre gros. Mais il pouvait gagner tellement plus... Il fallait savoir prendre des risques. Arm allait jouer à ce jeu de séduction particulièrement intéressant. Il y jouait depuis quelques jours déjà, après tout !

« A ce soir, chéri. »

Et, putain, il y prenait goût.


End file.
